pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
"Supplemental notes on Ryoko Owari" by Kitsuki Oki
Return to main page Kitsuki Oki's supplemental notes The Moments Edge Firemen * These were the well organised archers that took advantage of the brawl when the Yoriki travelled to Baiden with the shipment of silver jewellery. * No-Nose is the Leader of the Moments Edge Firemen, based out of the Northern Rim of the Fishermans Quarter The Fire Eaters Firemen * These were the axe-wielders who nearly killed Anzu * Bigger is the leader of the Fire Eaters Firemen, Based out of the Crab Caves of the Fishermans Quarter Speculation by Tsurichi Okaru on criminal threats: Fade I think the late Naritoki's suspicions of Fade being ex samurai are correct. Our ‘trap’ was to simple and crude and his previous attacks where prepared in advance. He also has agents in the city or a person that supports him. According to paper we have there is a strong possibility of him being ex-unicorn or lion. Taking into account that his attacks are against scorpions so far we have to agree with the late Naritoki conclusion that it personal for him. He become ronin after something happened in the city and it involves scorpions. Whatever happened it took place 2-4 years ago. We should look at personal conflicts that resulted in a samurai being banished or losing his honour in the city in last 2-4 years. I believe that we are looking for samurai that was living in the city for some time and someone who had not only tactical training but also who knows how to operate in the wild. I don’t belive Lion fits in this case. Fade can be of unicorn clan, scorpion or crab. –We should check first if anyone from those clans was exiled or lost a face in last 4 years. Naritoki's Death Now it is something of speculation based on memoirs of opium eater and on opium trade in city and the notes left to us but I have theory. Both clans unicorn and scorpion are involved in opium trade illegal and legal. There is something going on that we do not see yet. Scorpion’s have upper hand as it is their city and land but I suspect outside the city it is it is unicorn that will have better network. (My gut feeling is that Mantis plays in this city minor role of those who transport the opium for both parties). The marriage of two families was something more than meets the eye it was also marriage of two businesses that would cement the state of equilibrium in opium trade in the city and maybe beyond. All is in state of equilibrium until the death of Young Master. From then it becomes personal for his father as I have found out it is an open wound for him. The death of Naritoki was in a way a bonus as intended target was The trickster. Why? The way he died. Naritoki death was not personal but the Trickster died in very personal way. He was humiliated. He was beaten up, his scrolls made useless and he died on his knees. He was the true target of attack and so far we know only one person who declared publicly animosity towards him and had a reason to kill him in such humiliating way. It is a father of Young Master. Now there are huge gaps to fill in if my theory has any worth at all. If I’m no mistaken then we can have some kind of war ahead of us between all that are involved in opium trade. I have no idea how to check this theory. Find more info on operations of the father of young master or on opium trade in general? The only other reason for death of Naritoiki at his point that seems probable is some kind of power struggle between scorpions only and the death of young master was part of it. But it is a hunch that it is a possibility. It is possible that he found out who killed Young Master (if his death was more than just unhappy incident). The Ryoko Ninja I believe at this point they are directly connected to fire brigades in the city. All of them are also criminal gangs. They must have some patrons and either those patrons are unicorns or scorpions. Some of the ninja rumours are based only on activities of the fire brigades but I suspect there maybe another group that acts as enforcer between the fire brigades if one of them goes too far astray from the patrons. This will be the group that are ‘ninjas’ of this city. So either it will be controlled by unicorns or scorpions (which seem more likely). Guards of the city acting as those shadowy enforcers? If so then the ruler of the city knows this and it is the city way of controlling their gangs. If this is true then the there is no case for us. Wind Again have to agree partially with late Naritoiki. It is a noble or a group of nobles responsible for the Wind. First of all those crimes are done by someone who has the knowledge of each household and all of the parties that are going on in the city do give an access to households. Secondly those crimes are ongoing so access must be ongoing as well thus it must be one of the guest of house that is doing this a noble. All of those crimes they have a feel of a test of sorts. There is a limit to way one person can test himself in such manner over and over. Thus it may be a group of people doing it - a closed club where they challenge themselves to perform those acts for the thrill of it ( again agreeing with late Naritoiki). I have no way to test this theory at least not at this point of time. The only thing coming to mind is to study behaviour of those who attend parties when we are invited too. Such person may pay more attention to the household itself, servant and guards than to party. Return to main page